WarCraft Part 1
by HavockWreaker22
Summary: One of along series, following Jack Darkarta... The King of Over-world... T for safety, I"m not sure if it is...


War Craft Part-1

**A tale of three warring Minecraft worlds. (May I clear up that no, on this Zombie's and Skeletons do not burn in daylight,)**

Long ago in a land named Minecraftia, a war was raging on. The sides each were completely different, their leaders had no connections, and this is what had brought them to war. The sides names were the Overs, the Netherines, and the EnderKind. The Over leaders name is Jack Darkarta…

It was a bad time for the Overs, for though their force of the thousands of Minecraftians from far and wide had gathered and were armed, they residing ally force had not joined them. A massive army of monsters, increasing by the day, led by King Ascrutus himself. A large portion of their army had been crushed as the rebellious EnderKind that used to live in the world of the Overs went to join their real side. Jack knew this as the search for portals began. The only route to the Over-world was by portal, as mysterious magic force that dragged you through Universes. Suddenly, a yell was heard from the lower quarters of the castle. "HELP, HELP PLEASE!" screamed the voice and Jack ran. He pulled on his diamond armour and hefted his sword. His Void Chest was filled with food and healing devices. (I should explain, that on normal Minecraft you have the inventory, which is called the Void Chest in this) It only took him three minutes to slide down the rope several floors. When he reached the bottom a sight me his eyes that shocked him terribly.

Ender scouts, who had built a portal through to the Over-world, had breached the tunnel. They had thrown the men into the End, and were completing the process of sending a message back. Jack yelled with rage and charged, flying through the air with his sword spinning in arcs around his head. He had judged the angle perfectly and black blood splattered the walls as one of the tall coal black Endermen lost its head. The others hissed and picked up clumps of rock, swinging them dangerously close to Jack. One clump caught him a glancing blow on his sword arm ad with a yelp he flinched. Noticing this the other charged him, mouth opened in a display of anger. It was too slow though as Jack used the recoil's momentum as an advantage. He lay flat on the ground and slid under the scout, kicking hard straight upwards with both feet. Slipping, the Enderman grabbed onto its teammate to steady itself but thy both went down together, and knocked their heads on walls. Slowly the purple in their eyes dimmed as they fell unconscious. Jack kicked them through the portal then threw the head of the Enderman through after them.

It was days before the army of Ascrutus reached the Fortress, and many End breaches had occurred. When they finally met King Ascrutus, an NPC King himself. They shook hands then got down to work. The battle was to be held on Over soil, in a plain named The Hell-Ground. Ascrutus was planning to split his army into three groups, who would each ambush from the different Biomes, leaving Ascrutus, Jack and five or so of the Battle Champions, the Warlords who would help bring the battle to victory.

Suddenly, as Jack was preparing for bed another holler rang out. Now Jack was angry. These attacks before bed had been raging for weeks and he was going to stop it. "Armorium!" he yelled and was clad in his Diamond armour. He grabbed his sword form his Enchanting Table and charged with sword arm outstretched and was joined by Ascrutus, also clad in the power of Diamond, but carrying a bow, specially designed for quick, strong firing. When they entered the tunnel they found a small battle raging. Fourteen Endermen had entered the tunnel and were proceeding to slaughter the valiant men. As they watched a man was trampled to death on the floor and another crushed to death by the slowly increasing charge. "Graah!" bellowed Jack then span straight into the thick on the Endermen, slashing and hacking. Within the first five seconds he had downed twelve Endermen but he collapsed from exhaustion soon after. It was then Ascrutus realised it was his job to finish the battle. He pulled one of his random arrows out. Ascrutus had an infinite Void chest supply of arrows he had made himself. The one he pulled out was an explosive. Pointing his longbow straight at the group of remaining Endermen who were advancing on Jack. 'BOOOM!' the ceiling cracked from the expelled heat and power. Jack flew backwards down the tunnel to be caught by Ascrutus. The Endermen remains, a few scraps of dark purple flesh and some splashes of black blood lined the walls. The wall where the explosion occurred had broken down into chunks of rock revealing the terrifying sight outside.

The End-Kind Army…

**Hi people. This may have only been short but is only the start in this long long series. Go find Warcraft Part-2 when it comes out. **


End file.
